Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017 video)
Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas is a Wiggles video that was released on November 1, 2017, named after and a partial remake of the 1997 video of the same name. Songs # Wiggly Wiggly Christmas # Here Come The Reindeer # Jingle Bells # It's a Christmas Party, On The Goodship Feathersword # A Christmas Story # Go Santa Go (feat. Greg Wiggle) # Henry's Christmas Merengue # Christmas Picnic # Dorothy's Special Christmas Cake # Curoo Curoo # Christmas Serenade # Shining Around The World # Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree # Away in a Manger # Great Big Man In Red # Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus # Stille Nacht # Christmas Carol Mega Mix Credits See here Trivia * Greg Page guests stars in this video wearing his original yellow skivvy from 1997-2006, singing Go Santa Go with The Current Wiggles. *The Little Wiggles return again in this video. * This is the first time that Simon plays an acoustic guitar. * While the North American DVD was released in Canada a few weeks after the Australian release, it was not released in the United States until the following year. * This is the first video featuring Maria Field voicing Dorothy. Galleries Main DVD Transcript See here Promotional Material File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(song)2017Promo.png|"Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" File:HereCometheReindeer2017Promo.jpg|Emma and Anthony in the Bow Mobile File:HereCometheReindeer2017Promo2.png|"Here Come the Reindeer" File:HereCometheReindeer2017Promo3.png|Lachy doing the reindeer dance File:JingleBells2017Promo1.png|Lachy's Grandpa File:JingleBells2017Promo2.png|Jessamine and Emma File:JingleBells2017Promo3.png|"Jingle Bells" File:It'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword2017Promo.jpg|Emma, Captain, and Simon File:It'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword2017Promo2.png|"It's a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword" File:It'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword2017Promo3.png|Captain, Lachy, and Anthony File:AChristmasStoryPromo1.png|"A Christmas Story" File:AChristmasStoryPromo2.png|The Wiggly Marching Band File:AChristmasStoryPromo3.png|The Wiggles and their friends File:GoSantaGo2017Promo1.jpg|"Go Santa Go" File:GoSantaGo2017Promo2.jpg|Greg and Emma File:GoSantaGo2017Promo3.jpg|The Wiggles and Greg Page File:GoSantaGo2017Promo4.png|"Go Santa Go" File:GoSantaGo2017Promo5.png|The Wiggles and Greg Page File:Henry'sChristmasMerenguePromo1.png|"Henry's Christmas Merengue" File:Henry'sChristmasMerenguePromo2.png|Lachy playing the steel drum File:ChristmasPicnic2017Promo1.png|"Christmas Picnic" File:ChristmasPicnic2017Promo2.png|Simon and Dorothy File:AnthonyandtheAnthonyDoll2017.jpg|Lachy and the Lachy doll File:SimonandtheSimonDoll2017.jpg|Simon and the Simon doll File:EmmaandtheEmmaDoll2017.jpg|Emma and the Emma doll File:LachyandtheLachyDoll2017.jpg|Jeff and the Jeff doll File:TheWigglesandtheirCuddlyDolls.jpg|The Wiggles and their cuddly dolls File:Dorothy'sSpecialChristmasCakePromo1.png|Lachy and the Wiggly Performers File:Dorothy'sSpecialChristmasCakePromo2.png|"Dorothy's Special Christmas Cake" File:Dorothy'sSpecialChristmasCakePromo3.png|Lachy, Dorothy, Simon, and Emma File:CurooCuroo2017Promo1.png|"Curoo Curoo" File:CurooCuroo2017Promo2.png|Simon, Captain, and Jeff as the shepherds File:CurooCuroo2017Promo3.png|"Curoo Curoo" File:CurooCuroo2017Promo4.jpg|Caterina File:ShiningAroundtheWorldPromo1.png|"Shining Around the World" File:ShiningAroundtheWorldPromo2.png|Simon, Emma, and the dancers File:ShiningAroundtheWorldPromo3.png|Michael, Oliver, Simon, and Jeff File:WagsisBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree2017Promo.png|"Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree" File:AwayinaManger2017Promo1.png|"Away in a Manger" File:AwayinaManger2017Promo2.png|The Nativity Play File:Let'sClapHandsforSantaClaus2017Promo.png|"Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus" File:StilleNightPromo1.jpg|Emma, Maria, Antonio, and Anthony File:StilleNightPromo2.jpg|Emma and Maria File:StilleNightPromo3.jpg|The Wiggles and the Little Wiggles File:StilleNightPromo4.png|The Little Wiggles File:StilleNightPromo5.png|"Stille Night" File:StilleNightPromo6.png|The Wiggles and the Little Wiggles" File:ChristmasCarolMegamixPromo.jpg|"Christmas Carol Mega Mix" File:ChristmasCarolMegamixPromo2.png|"Silent Night" File:ChristmasCarolMegamixPromo3.png|"Hark! The Herald Angels Sing" File:ChristmasCarolMegamixPromo4.png|"Angels We Have Heard on High" 18664350_10155550291997018_3112375398111736938_n.jpg|Anthony and Paul Paddick DVD Gallery Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(2017)DVD.png|AUS DVD Cover 9d8e376dd243edfd5956107289fea638.JPG|Back cover IMG_5494.JPG|Disc 0b11c7dd2be72cf8203c12697cde5665.PNG|CD and DVD Cover 0b11c7dd2be72cf8203c12697cde5664.PNG|Back cover Wiggly,Wiggly,Christmas!2017USDVDCover.jpg|North American DVD Cover 51f427z6npL.jpg|Original unreleased US cover 91jtxbddLVL._SL1500_.jpg|AUS DVD Reprint (standard sized DVD snap-case) 91Cq0AAiKGL._SL1500_.jpg|Back cover File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!trailer.png|Trailer DVD Menu Gallery {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed article-table" ! DVD Menu |- | AUS DVD )]] )]] )]] (Feat. Greg Page))]] )]] US DVD Trailer Category:Wiggles videos Category:Holiday Videos Category:2017 Category:2017 DVDs Category:Music Category:New Wiggles Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:Videos Category:Christmas videos Category:Videos named after Songs Category:Video Galleries Category:Galleries Category:United States Category:Canada Category:Elvis Mentions Category:Greg Page Cameos Category:DVDs featuring the New Wiggles Category:ITunes Movies Category:2018 Category:2018 DVDs Category:Australia Category:Videos from the 10's